A Wanted Distraction
by Objective Mistress
Summary: Having to work late is a reality that any CEO must come to terms with. But having your girlfriend surprise you and rob all your productivity seems to be a problem unique to Asami. Smut.


**Rating:** M (smut)

**Word Count:** ~1600

**Summary: **Having to work late is a reality that any CEO must come to terms with. But having your girlfriend surprise you and rob all your productivity seems to be a problem unique to Asami. Smut.

**Author Note:** Inspired by a prompt from Kwongs. So I've never written Korrasami before, or a F/F pairing for that matter…so I hope this turns out okay and someone enjoys it!

.

.

Asami rubbed her eyes, hoping to ward off the nighttime bleariness that threatened to overcome her vision. She took a quick sip of the quickly cooling herbal energy tea that her favorite vendor in the shopping district mixed for her late nights like these. She rubbed her temples in soothing circles.

As much as she loved her work, running Future Industries was often exhausting. The company was about to finalize the purchase of the Yamika Motor Cooperation. The company owned a patent to a revolutionary six-cylinder engine and created an excellent new manufacturing process. Both would be unbelievable assets to Future Industries. Asami had big plans for this acquisition; all she needed to do was be sure it went through.

The creak of one of the large office doors opening slowly pulled her from her thoughts.

"Asami?" Korra leaned through the opening into the darkened office.

"Is something wrong?" She pushed her chair out from her desk and stood.

The Avatar stepped fully in and closed the solid door carefully behind her. "You didn't say you were going to working late tonight. Usually you say something and I got a bit worried."

"Spirits…" she rubbed her hand over her face wearily. "I-I just completely lost track of time. I'm sorry love." She rounded the desk and walked towards Korra.

"No, no it's okay!" Korra wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"I don't know how much longer this is going to take…I need to make sure all the paperwork is right and—"

"Hey!" The Avatar held her by the hips. "Look, I was getting bored back at the apartment anyway. Why don't I stay here? I'll head back when you do."

"It might take all night…"

"Babe," Korra pushed a stray lock of hair out of her girlfriend's face. "I'll stay."

"Promise you won't distract me?"

"I promise!" There was mischievous twinkle in her eye that made the businesswoman doubt the earnestness of the assertion.

Asami retreated back behind her desk and slumped into her chair. Her eyes followed Korra as the bender wandered over to the small sitting area in the corner. She looked up from her work every once and a while to watch Korra fiddle with various trinkets displayed on the large shelves that lined the walls. The businesswoman shook her head in amusement, and returned to her work.

She hunched over the study desk, a pen tracing each line of the dense contract as she read it. Her colleagues weren't expecting an agreement on the terms of the acquisition until close of business tomorrow, but the sooner she was able to decide what revisions she wanted made, the sooner this deal could be finalized. Slowly but surely, each line of text began to blur together. Asami dropped her pen to the desk with a sigh, and rolled her shoulders in a vain effort to release the building muscle tension gathering and taking root there.

"Are you okay?" Korra moved over to the desk.

"Just a bit sore…but I need to keep reading."

The Avatar positioned herself behind the low-backed office chair, and eased her strong hands onto her girlfriend's shoulders. "I think you need to relax a bit."

Asami had to suppress a moan when she felt Korra's fingers rubbing soothing circles into her tense shoulders. She closed her eyes as the Korra expertly pulled the tension from her muscles, pressing just hard enough to release the knots that had gathered from hunching over in her chair. She felt her knuckles press and work down her shoulder blades before easing up to her neck.

"Any better?" Korra's lips brushed the shell of her ear.

A delightful shiver ran up her spine. "Y-Yeah."

"I think you need to take a break."

"Korra no I—"

Her girlfriend spun the chair so they were facing one another.

"It'll be short," Korra grinned. She pulled Asami up to stand and pushed the chair away with a foot. "You need to relax."

Before she knew it their lips were locked in a searing kiss. Korra guided her back until her behind bumped against the edge of the desk, and slipped her tongue into her mouth. The shorter girl's hand went straight for her button down blouse, and deftly pushed the shirt off and to the ground in record time. Hands ran up and down her sides as they kissed, until Korra's fingers finally danced up to grasp her covered breasts.

"I know you love the front-clasp ones," Asami sighed, her breath quickening as Korra made quick work of the garment and pushed it to the ground to join the discarded blouse.

"They're just so much easier," Korra mumbled into her girlfriend's silken skin.

Asami's eyes drifted shut as she felt Korra kiss down her neck. Her lips left a wake of pleasurable fire as she trailed all the way down to a nipple. Her teeth grazed lightly on the pebbled nub, just enough to drive her crazy.

"I know I promised I'd make this quick…" Korra switched to the other breast. "But spirits I can't help stopping here." She gave each nipple a slight squeeze that made Asami's hands grip the desk tightly. "How did I get so lucky to get the most gorgeous woman in Republic City?"

"I could ask you the same," Asami breathed.

Korra laughed and kissed back up to the hollow of her neck. "Turn around," the Avatar spun her around gently by the hips.

Asami placed her hands firmly on the desk and arched her back.

"So glad you wore a skirt today…" Korra kissed down her naked back.

She felt the Avatar's hands smooth up her bare thighs and lightly caress her behind. A single finger slid up until it reached the edge of her underwear and slid underneath on her thigh.

Korra laughed, nipping at her shoulder blade. "And a thong too?" She snapped the small bit of material. "And I know you have to get back to work…"

A single finger teased the outside of her wet slit. Asami couldn't help but moan at the contact although minimal. She was so wet already. The whole business deal had consumed all her time and energy; it had been at least a week since she and Korra had time like this together. Her core felt a sort of emptiness that she needed Korra, and only Korra to fill.

Her girlfriend pushed a single finger one digit deep within her. It wasn't enough. She needed so much more. She wanted Korra to press her fingers deep inside her, and thrust until her legs were shaking and the desk alone held her weight. She needed to let go.

"More?" Korra's voice was thick with lust.

Asami managed to nod her head and whimper in affirmation. She arched her back further and attempted to push back

"That's what I thought."

Suddenly two fingers pushed inside her and set a fast pace. Her eyes squeezed shut as Korra twisted and thrust inside her. Asami dropped to her elbows on the desk and bit her lip lightly in pleasure. Korra's fingers within her curled and pulled within her, pressing against the spots that she knew would make her cum, and fast at that. Korra's other hand traced up the inside of her thigh. Her feather-light touch spun deft circles all the way to her clit.

"P-Please," Asami sighed, feeling the Avatar's finger flick gently over the sensitive nub.

"What was that?" Korra cruelly stilled the motion of her fingers and twisted her wrist in a quick motion.

"M-More, please," the businesswoman hated to beg, but she needed the release so badly.

"How could I say no?"

Suddenly, the pace kicked up. Korra's second hand rubbed her clit in rough, hard circles. Pleasure began to build within her, building and building within her until it was too much to hold within. Korra wasn't planning on prolonging this at all. Her core pulsed and squeezed around the finger's within her. Her hands curled into fists on the desk as she felt the liquid pool of heat low in her belly churn in anticipation.

"K-Keep going…I'm getting close…" Asami moaned. All she needed as Korra to keep her pace.

Korra kissed her back, "Go ahead."

Asami cried out as her climax washed over her. Pleasure shot from her core to all corners of her body. Her toes turned in delight, and her feet lost traction on the ground. Korra reached an arm around her in a tight hold before she could slump on to the desk, woozy from orgasm.

"Good?" Korra planted a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Very," Asami spun around in her arms.

"I think you want your shirt on if you're going to get back to work…"

"_If_ I was going to get back to work," she ran her hands up the Avatar's chest and leaned down to her ear. "You. Me. Couch. _Now_."

Good thing the office was soundproof.

.

.

**Author Note: **I really struggled with this, mostly because of my FMA:B distraction, but that doesn't matter. Really hope this turned out okay.


End file.
